


ath lice

by arson70789



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Ass to Mouth, Body discovery, Crack, Cursed, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More tags to be added, Necrophilia (kinda?), Sadness, Sex, ass eating, ass eating harmony, ass hair, ass hair lice, ass lice, body discovery music, everyone’s new semester of ass eating, goodbye ass eating, kill me now i beg of you, send help, trigger happy ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson70789/pseuds/arson70789
Summary: ath lice
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Celestia Ludenberg, no - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	ath lice

**Author's Note:**

> ok sorry for this piece of shit y’all boutta see
> 
> just know that i’m going to hell

Celestia Ludenberg has a deep dark secret. One she would never reveal to anyone. She held up a perfect facade. No one would ever suspect a thing about her. But like all human beings, she isn’t perfect. She may fool herself into believing she has no insecurities, but... 

When it comes to this?

She’s VERY insecure.

Celestia would never tell a soul.

But of course, she just had to fall in love with none other than Junko Enoshima 

The two had a good, calm relationship for the most part. But then they felt ready. And for a moment, Celestia had forgotten about her... ‘problem’. And she hadn’t remembered until the other girl was reaching for her asshole to 

lube it up when Junko flipped her shit.

“WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!?????”

And oh boy, was she loud. Ouchies.

“I-I-I CAN EXPL-“

“NO!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!”

“FUCK OFF BITCH!!!!”

“WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE BUTT LICE!?!?!?!???????!!!!!”

“FINE! I’LL TELL YOU WHY! I HAVE NEVER, EVER WASHED MY GOD DAMN STANKY CRUSTY ASSHOLE! I ONLY GET MY UNDERWEAR FROM CRAIGSLIST AND MOST OF THE PAIRS I BUY ARE USED WITH STAINS! I HAVEN’T SHAVED MY ASS PUBES IN TEN FUCKING YEARS!”

“WHAT THE F-“

“EAT IT UP, LITTLE BITCH!”

And just like that, Celestia Ludenberg shoved Junko Enoshima’s face into her dirty, lice-infested ass....

But she moaned, and buried her face in deeper...

She even started shoving her tongue into all the hairs and licked around her partner’s anal sphincter. 

The Ultimate Gambler regretted nothing. And oh god, she was about to cum.....

But back on Junko’s end....

‘Ngh.... The feeling of those cute little butt bugs crawling around on my fucking tongue..... The harsh texture of her bubble butt pubic hairs against my face..... I’m so wet.... Hol up..... What if I had peanut butter with this?????’

Before she could try out this wonderful idea, something happened...

Celestia had the Super High School Level Orgasm.

She came so hard that she convulsed and it shook Junko so much that she accidentally pushed a tall wardrobe into Celestia, instantly killing her. Her final words? Just a moan. 

But Junko wasn’t done yet. She tore out her girlfriend’s body from under that damn thing and continued to eat her ass, swallowing all the little bugs. She was ravenous, tearing off the hairs with nothing but her teeth, and sucking them down like an Italian with spaghetti, or like what my mom wished she did with the sperm that I was born from.

When there was nothing left, Junko realized what she had done. She had killed her loving partner before they even got to have proper sex. Damnit.

Junko, ever horny, needed relief. Fast.

So the grabbed the closest object, which was the wardrobe which killed Celes, and shoved its edge up into her va-jayjay. It was all well and good until it slid further up her loose hole and pierced all her vital organs, slaughtering her.

It was silent in the room, until Makoto Naegi walked into the place.

And of course, body discovery music played.

**Author's Note:**

> implied whore junko enoshima because it mentions that she’s loose  
> it’s meant to imply that she is a slut lmao


End file.
